


I'm Finding It Hard To Resist.

by ritty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritty/pseuds/ritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a place to throw my silly davejohndavesprite drabbles into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Finding It Hard To Resist.

Jane Crocker's recipes were hard to follow. You were her relative, you used to  _live_ with her, but you still have trouble following them. You could maneuver your father's recipes easy-peasy, it was a cinch for you. But Jane used so many extra, unnecessary steps in her baking! You just wanted to make ginger pumpkin spice cupcakes! And it wasn't like your boyfriends were being too much help as of right now. 

You glanced over to them as you stirred some ingredients in a bowl, rolling your eyes as you found out exactly what they were doing. Davesprite was trying to cut a stick of melted butter with one of his sharp talons, and squawking with frustration as it got stuck on him. He may insist he was more human then bird, but sometimes things like that just burst out of him. If it weren't for the fact you were frustrated as all hell right now, you'd find it endearing.

Dave was snickering at the sprite's antics, distracted from the fact that his current task was finely chopping crystallized ginger. That certainly was not good, he'd end up chopping off a finger like that! "Dave, you're going to fucking cut your finger off." You huffed to him, and he let out a sigh and a roll of his eyes, going back to his chopping. Davesprite finally managed to scrape the butter off of his talon, and after plopping it into one of the large mixing bowls, he started to mix together the dry ingredients. It was impossible to mess up, really.

Except for some ungodly reason, your spectral boyfriend accidentally dumped all of it on the ground when your other boyfriend had playfully kicked at his tail. You snapped your gaze over to them and groaned, slumping your body over the counter as they began to squabble. Good god, your boyfriends were like fucking kindergartners. 

You all ditched the recipe and settled for store-bought cookies for dessert that night, but you couldn't find it in your heart to be mad at them.


End file.
